Maldita Obsesión
by Hylden-sama XD
Summary: Tenia dinero, poder, belleza, se supone que debia ser feliz, pero no,no podia serlo, porque no tenia, amor, no amaba a su marido, lo odiaba, porque él lo tenia encerrado, como un ave en una jaula de oro, tdo por  su maldita Obsesión
1. Chapter 1

Holis! Soy yo de nuevo XP Hylden-sama, con otro fic, originalmente se llamaba solo un consuelo pero lo he fusionado con otra idea y lo he vuelto a hacer espero que les guste XD.

Gracias a Zeryeth y a Stocking

Por sus antiguos reviews

Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>D Gray man no me pertenece TTxTT<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

Era de noche, en una gran Mansión se encontraba frente a un piano un hermoso joven de largos cabellos platinados y preciosos ojos color plata, pero esos hermosos ojos mostraban y infinita tristeza, se levanto y se acerco a la venta abrió las cortinas, había barrotes, suspiro, desde hacia buen tiempo que estaba encerrado, ya no podía salir ni a la esquina y nadie podía verlo, empezó a llorar quedito, su vida estaba deshecha por aquel que juraba amarlo más que nadie, de pronto las puertas de ese gran salón se abrieron dejando ver a dos niños.

-Oto-chan?-susurro un pequeño, idéntico a él, pero de cabellos castaños, su color natural, antes de que se enfermara-no deberías dormir?

-Sí, ya es tarde Oto-chan-dijo el otro pequeño, era idéntico a su padre, la viva imagen y a veces se había asustado con su parecido-estas esperando a Oto-sama?

-No, solo estaba pensando-sonrió, era una sonrisa falsa, pero lo suficientemente buena para engañar a sus hijos-vamos, deben ir a dormir antes de que…

-Moyashi…-la sangre del peli plata se helo, que hacia ahí?, se suponía que había ido de viaje de negocios y que no regresaría hasta dos semanas después-que haces despierto?

-Oto-sama!-los pequeños se acercaron su padre sin notar el miedo de su papa, además de ser ignorados por el empresario que se dirigió hasta su pareja y lo tomo fuertemente de la muñeca-Oto-sama…?

-Que haces despierto?-dijo con brusquedad-se supone que debes descansar y cuidar de nuestro hijo-dijo bastante cabreado, si, estaba embarazado aunque aún no se le notaba-Que? Estabas esperando algo? Tal vez a un amante.

-YUU!-como podía decir eso delante de sus pequeños, ese bastardo, lo acusaba siempre de infiel, de que cuando él se volteaba le abría las piernas a otro, como se arrepentía, lo único bueno que había sacado de ese matrimonio eran sus hijos, lo demás solo era dolor, vio el rostro asustados de sus pequeños, se soltó del agarre y se acerco a ellos, una sirvienta apareció-niños será mejor que se vayan a dormir, Oto-sama y yo tenemos que hablar.

La sirvienta se llevo a los pequeños, al irse la mirada del peli plata se torno oscura, toda la ingenuidad y alegría se habían esfumado, si, se habían ido desde que se caso con él, aunque los primeros meses habían sido alegres y tranquilos, luego se volvieron grises y fríos, el japonés Kanda Yuu, estaba obsesionado con él, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, lo tenía encerrado y solo salía en compañía de él y una gran cantidad de guardaespaldas, pero no para su seguridad, sino para vigilarlo, estaba harto, de pronto el japonés lo sujeto con fuerza y le beso, demandante, siempre era así, lo coloco en el suelo y trato de quitarle la ropa, no se dejo, empezó a tratar de alejarse haciendo enfurecer al hombre.

-Su-Suel-suéltame!-no iba a seguir dejando que hiciera lo que quisiera, ese bastardo-no…no…NO ME TOQUES!

Un golpe, en su rostro hizo detener su intento de soltarse, otra vez, de nuevo lo habia golpeado, el japonés al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, lo miro arrepentido.

-Lo siento…-susurro mientras lo abrazaba-pero…es que me desesperas!, soy tu esposo y penas puedo tocarte…

-Tú te buscaste esto-dijo bajito mientras se soltaba, miro a su esposo con frialdad, aun con las lagrimas en sus ojos y un hilo de sangre que descendía de labio-Si de verdad me amas tanto como me dices, déjame irme, déjanos irnos a mis hijos y a mí…

-ESO JAMAS ENTIENDES!-el japonés lo sujeto de los hombros y le apretó con fuerza-TU NUNCA ME VAS A DEJAR! ERES MI ESPOSO! SOLO MIO ENTIENDES!

-…NO SABES CUAN INFELIZ HE SIDO CONTIGO-ya estaba harto, no le tenía miedo, ya no-COMO ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERME CASADO CONTIGO! NO SABES CON CUANTA FUERZA HE DESEADO, NO HABER ACEPTADO CASARME CONTIGO! Y LO PEOR ES QUE AÚN SABIENDO QUE NO TE AMO!

-CALLATE!

-ES LA VERDAD NO TE AMO! ME CASE PARA OLVIDARLO! QUISE AMARTE PERO TÚ CON TUS CELOS ENFERMIZOS SOLO HAZ HECHO QUE TE ODIE QUE TE ABORREZCA QUE…

PLAFF!

No pudo continuar porque el japonés le había golpeado, con tanta fuerza que lo devolvió al suelo, lo miro iracundo.

-CREO QUE NO TE QUEDO CLARO EL DIA DE NUESTRA BODA, QUE ESTAREMOS JUNTOS HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARA ENTIENDES! NUNCA TE VAS A DESHACER DE MI!

Sí, eso lo sabía, y lo que más dolía es que él se había buscado esto, se arrepentía enormemente, lo que sucedió hace varios años…

Antes de que Kanda Yuu se enfermera, antes de que él tuviera esa _**Obsesión**_ Enfermiza.

Fin del Prologo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, como se habrán dado cuenta estoy escribiendo solo dramas XD. Me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente.<p>

Allen: y porque a mi ¬¬U

Eli: gomen! TTxTT


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está el segundo capítulo XD

* * *

><p>D Gray man no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino Katsura-sama, yo solo tengo a Allen Walker viviendo en mi casa con Naruto Uzukami que se lo robe a Sasuke Uchiha XD<p>

* * *

><p>Todo empezó hace unos años, cuando ellos aún eran unos niños y sus padres se reunieron.<p>

-Qué hermoso jardín tienes Froi-dijo una hermosa mujer china de cabellos verdes, mientras cargaba a una pequeña niña que era idéntica a ella, y a su lado un niño de cabellos azules.

-Gracias, Elena-chan-dijo un hombre de cabello descuidado y gran bigote-siempre he pensado en que debe ser hermoso para que Yuu-kun y Ma-kun, puedan jugar.

-Haz cuidado de esos niños desde que murieron sus padres cierto?-dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba-siempre pensé, por qué no te casaste?

-Porque yo le gane la partida-dijo de pronto una voz que reflejaba burla, voltearon y vieron acercarse a un pelirrojo de lentes-Ha pasado tiempo, me extrañaron? Elena, Froi?

-De hecho todo lo contrario Cross-dijo el dueño de la casa con una sonrisa-no sabes lo mucho que deseaba que no aparecieras.

-Por favor, chicos, no empiecen-dijo la mujer china mientras suspiraba-cuando maduraran…

-Probablemente nunca Elena-chan-dijo de pronto una voz haciendo que la china volteara-Ha pasado tiempo…

-Mana-chan-dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa, delante de ella, se encontraba un castaño de sonrisa radiante y ojos color plata, cargaba algo envuelto en mantas-ese es tu bebe?

-Sip-mientras sostenía a su bebe, de pronto la sonrisa se borro y miro mal a los dos hombres-Marian, Froi dejen de pelear.

-El empezó!-gritaron ambos.

-…-su mirada lo decía todo.

-Lo siento Mana…-ambos le temían, especialmente el pelirrojo.

-Mariam ven y carga a tu hijo para variar-le exigió su pareja, el pelirrojo asintió y cargo al pequeño que estaba bien envuelto-Díganme como han estado?

-Bien, ya sabes he tenido que dejar la empresa en las manos de mi esposo-dijo la china mientras depositaba a sus hijos en el pasto, en ese mismo instante el peli azul abrazo fuertemente a su hermanita-Bueno Komui debes cuidar de Leenalee, entiendes?

-Hai! Oka-san-dijo el pequeño niño de 9 años.

-Yuu-kun Ma-kun vengan a jugar con ellos-dijo el dueño de la casa mientras unos niños se acercaban uno era de piel oscura y al parecer era ciego, el otro era de cabellos negros azulados y ojos de igual color, tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Te he dicho que no me digas así anciano-el pequeño japonés miro con mala leche a su tutor-dime Kanda…

-…-el hombre solo le mira, la china y el castaño pensaron que le había herido, pero…-Kya! Yuu-kun es tan tímido!

A todos los presentes les salió una gota.

-jajajaja-el pelirrojo fue el primero en reírse-quien diría que te tocaría un hijo tan "amoroso"-tal fue su risa que el pequeño bebe empezó a despertarse, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta-…ay no…

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos se voltearon a ver al causante del ruido y vieron como el pelirrojo trataba inútilmente de calmarlo, un aura oscura rodeo al castaño e hizo tragar con fuerza al otro.

-Mariam…-la voz del castaño era de completa furia-IMBECIL MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!

PLAF!

El pelirrojo cayó al suelo con una marca de golpe en la mejilla, mientras que su pareja empezó a calmar al pequeño.

-ya, ya, cálmate amor-dijo con dulzura-el cretino que tienes por padre no te volverá a fastidiar…

-alguien anoto la matricula del tráiler que me atropello…-si el marido estaba fuera de servicio.

-tsk! Que ruidoso-se quejo el pequeño japonés, miro al castaño-cállelo

-Yuu-kun!-dijo su tutor-es un bebe tardara un poco en calmarse.

-Los bebes son odiosos-respondió mosqueado, el castaño se acerco al pequeño-que?

-Pues que te parece si te presento al "odioso" bebe-dijo con ternura el mayor, su hijo le ablandaría-Kanda te presento a mi hijo Allen Cross Walker.

Destapo al pequeño y de las mantas salió un hermoso bebe de grandes ojos plata y cabello castaño, miro al japonés con curiosidad y estiro sus manitas, el otro se quedo sorprendido y con su mano le toco la mejilla al bebe que rio quedito y atrapo con sus manitas un dedo del niño, haciendo que este se sonroje ligeramente, ante el grito de emoción de su tutor y la sonrisa de la mujer china, el nene sonrió y Yuu Kanda supo desde ese momento que ese día Allen había entrado de una forma muy profunda a su corazón.

Fin del capitulo

* * *

><p>Tadan!<p>

Que les pareció! Algunos dirán CASASTE A MANA CON CROSS! Y yo diré Si! XD es una locura pero se me ocurrió y pues lo hice.

Inner: Estas loca lo sabías ¬¬ ?

Si lo se XD, pero en fin espero que les haya gustado! Porque a mi si me gusto (mucha modestia XD) sobre todo porque tuve la oportunidad de escribir a un Allen bebe *¬*-babas-cuando lo imagine así casi me desmayo XD

Allen: no casi, de verdad te desmayaste o _ o

Cierto U_u

Naruto: esperamos que les haya gustado, y sino mándenle bombas n_n

Ya dejen de decirle a gente que me envíen bombas TTxTT

Allen: dejen reviews n_n


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, he tenido un tiempito y he podido actualizar!, claro que lo he escrito en una de mis clases y el profe casi me atrapa pero valió la pena!

En este capítulo aparecen Lavi y Alma.

Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>D Gray man no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino Katsura-sama, yo solo tengo a Allen Walker viviendo en mi casa con Naruto Uzukami que se lo robe a Sasuke Uchiha XD<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo III<p>

Después de ese encuentro que dejo marcado a Kanda Yuu, pasaron 6 meses en los cuales, el pequeño japonés obligaba a su tutor a visitar a los Cross-Walker, ante la sonrisa bobalicona del viejo que decía que su pequeño había encontrado en amor, para poder estar unas cuantas horas con el pequeño Allen, el cual se encariño mucho con el asiático, cada vez que él se iba, el castañito empezaba a llorar a lagrima viva, ante la mirada furiosa del pelirrojo, que aunque nadie lo creía, adoraba tanto a su pequeño que no soportaba la cercanía que tenia con el japonés. Aunque era controlado por su esposo, el cual tenía muy buenos métodos de persuasión, lo amenazaba con una sartén, y lo dejaban tranquilo.

Kanda siempre quería ir a visitar al pequeño, pero nunca dejaba que Froi, los invitara a venir, pues en su barrio, se había mudado un odioso pelirrojo, llamado Lavi Bookman y un chico llamado Alma Karma, se la pasaban acosándolo, eso sin contar a los Lee que también venían de visita constantemente, el pequeño japonés sabía que si alguno de ellos veían a su querido castaño, se le pegarían como sanguijuelas y él no quería compartir a su pequeño.

Pero la vida no era benevolente con el niño.

* * *

><p>Era un mañana tranquila, se había levantado de mal humor, hoy era de los días en los que no podía ir a ver a su castaño, desayuno y fue fastidiado por el pesado de su tutor, el cual decía que debían pasar más tiempo juntos como familia, recibiendo una patada en la cara por parte del japonés.<p>

-a dónde vas Kanda?-Marie era bastante inteligente como saber apreciar su vida, y no llamar a su hermano adoptivo por su primer nombre-vas a jugar con Lavi y Alma?

-Ni de coña-no soportaba a esos, Lavi era demasiado idiota y Alma lo acosaba, siempre lo seguía, incluso en la escuela-voy a dar una vuelta…

-Sabes que Allen no va estar en casa hoy-dijo de pronto el moreno haciendo detener al japonés que ahora lo miraba-lo sabes Kanda, sus padres lo van a llevar a pasar la navidad con la familia de Mana-san.

-Tsk! Lo sé-dijo amargado el japonés, sin más salió, recordó cómo se enojo cuando su tutor le dijo que no vería a su peque hasta el año nuevo, ya que sus padres iban a visitar a unos familiares, había estado a punto de agarrar al bebé y llevárselo, e iba a hacerlo, pero fue detenido por su tutor y Cross, que faltaba poco para que lo ahorcara por querer llevarse a su hijo, pero el castaño mayor detuvo lo que estuvo a punto de convertirse en una pelea, prometiéndole al japonés traer al pequeño un rato en navidad para que pudieran estar juntos el día del cumpleaños del castañito ante los reclamos de su marido-quiero verlo…

-A quien quieres ver?-sino fuera tan serio, ya abria gritad del susto, al ver de quien se trataba se enojo, era su acosador-me extrañabas Yuu?

-Deja de llamarme por mi nombre, Alma-dijo bastante fastidiado el japonés, no sabía porque ese niño lo seguía a todos lados, al conocerlo pensó que podrían llevarse bien pero se equivoco, era demasiado asfixiante-y no, no te extrañaba.

-Pero a mi si!-unas venas resaltaron en la frente del chico al sentirse apresado por unos brazos, un pelirrojo de mirada picara-verdad que si Yuu-chan!

-Quieres morir, verdad?-dijo mientras agarraba al pelirrojo del pescuezo-Baka-usagi!

* * *

><p>-No sé qué hacemos aquí, Mana-dijo bastante molesto el pelirrojo mientras veía en el asiento trasero a su pequeño jugar con un pequeño muñeco, era dorado-Allen, deja de morder a Tim, lo vas a romper.<p>

-Déjalo, Mariam-dijo con voz suave mientras estacionaba el auto, si, el conducía, a su marido le había caducado su licencia, el muy irresponsable no se había dado cuenta-adora a Tim, es imposible que lo rompa, además, sabes que Allen adora a Kanda-kun y ha estado inquieto por no verlo.

-ahh, auhh, gaa-el pequeño reconoció el nombre de su querido amigo y movía los brazos como queriendo decirle a sus padres que quería ir con el japonés-uuhh, daaa.

-Matare a ese chico algún día…-susurro con rabia cross, ese mocoso le había quitado a atención de su hijo-algún día…

-deja de pensar en asesinatos y ayúdame a bajar las cosas-dijo el castaño mientras baja del auto y abría la puerta de atrás para sacar a su bebé-ven, Allen vamos a ver a Kanda-kun…

* * *

><p>Tieldoll se encontraba llorando en una esquina siendo consolado por su otro hijo adoptivo que escuchaba los lamentos del mayor, con una gota recorriendo su nuca.<p>

Tin, timm!

-Debe ser Yuu-chan!-dijo emocionado el mayor mientras que el otro solo se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, su padre adoptivo no aprendía-Mana! Y el pequeño Allen

-oe! Te olvidas de mi-dijo el pelirrojo cargando unos paquetes.

-Pensé que no vendrían hasta Navidad…-dijo el otro ignorando al otro, haciendo que a este le saliera una vena-Pero pasen!

-Gracias, Froi-dijo mientras se sentaban, sirvieron el té y conversaron sobre temas triviales, había dejado a Allen jugando en el piso con su peluche, y así estuvo entretenido un rato, pero al percatarse que su amiguito no estaba se fue gateando sin que nadie se percatara, hasta después de un rato-…Allen?...DONDE ESTA ALLEN!

* * *

><p>Había tratado de ignorar a eso dos, pero le era imposible, le molesta de sobre manera que esos dos se tomaran tantas confianzas con él.<p>

-Ya déjenme en paz-siseo verdaderamente molesto-ambos son irritantes!

-ah! Que cruel es Yuu-chan!-dramatizo el conejo-no me quiere!

-Yuu-dijo temeroso el otro chico-no quieres que seamos tus amigos?, necesitas amigos!

-Yo no necesito amigos-dijo con frialdad mientras se acordaba de cierto castaño "_solo lo necesito a él_" pensó mientras apretaba su puño-no necesito de na….

-Du!-el pequeño sonido que emitió esa boca le descoloco, conocía esa voz, esa dulce e infantil voz, volteo y se percato de que un pequeño castaño caminaba, a duras penas cabe recalcar, mientras agitaba sus bracitos, pero como era natural, se cayó-…buaaa!

-Allen!-no lo pensó, al ver a su castañito en el suelo, que hacia ahí?, al estar tan ocupado no se percato de la mirada de asombro de los otros niños, tomo al bebé entre sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza, solo con Allen podía hacer eso-que haces aquí?

-du…-susurro el pequeño bebé para luego sonreír abrazar al mayor-DUUU !

-Kawaiii!-esa voz le hizo voltear y darse cuenta de que esos dos seguían ahí y habían visto, el pelirrojo le arrebato al castaño de sus brazos-que lindo bebé!

Ese maldito conejo estaba tocando a SU Allen!.Iba a ser brocheta, cuando estaba a punto de cumplir su cometido, escucho el grito de los padres de su castañito, parecían muy preocupados, al alcanzarlos, lo primero que hizo mana es tomar entre sus brazos a su bebé.

-Allen! Gracias dios!-vio al japonés y sonrió-así que no aguantaste y te fuiste a buscar tu solo a Kanda-kun…

-Menudo susto-dijo el esposo mientras miraba a su bebé-creo que vamos a tener que ponerte una cadena, Allen-vio como su bebé movía sus brazos y quería que le dejaran con el japonés que también alzaba sus brazos como queriendo tomar al peque, le salió una vena, oh no eso si que no, el mismo tomo a su hijo en brazos-a ver Allen, de seguro ahora quieres tomar una siesta, verdad?

-ahh!-el pequeño movía sus bracitos y cabeza como queriéndose negar, pero al ver que su padre no le hacía caso y le alejaba del japonés-DU ! DUUU ! YUUU !

El tiempo se detuvo, todos miraban incrédulos al pequeño bebé, este seguía repitiendo insistentemente el nombre del japonés y este se había sonrojado, su castañito había dicho su nombre, el era su primera palabra concisa.

-…tú…-un aura negra rodeaba al pelirrojo y unos lagrimones le salieron de sus ojos de forma cómica-me quitaste la primera palabra de mi hijo! Se supone que lo primero que iba a decir era Padre!

-Mariam Cálmate!

-YUUU!

Fin del capitulo 3.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado!<p>

Inner: deja eso y ayúdame!-se le ve cargando a dos bebes-solo a ti se te ocurre convertir a estos dos en bebés!

Eli: pero están tan kawaiii!-dijo mientras tomaba a los dos bebés, uno rubio y el otro castaño-Allen y Naruto se ven adorables.

Inner: -_-, esperamos que les haya gustado, para el siguiente capitulo la baka tendrá listo los dibujos del crecimiento de Allen ósea desde bebé hasta su adultez.

Por eso, espero recibir el apoyo de ustedes, ya que me animan a seguir n_n


	4. Chapter 4

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sé que me he demorado mucho en actualizar pero es que tuve un problema serio. Que me dejo enormemente bloqueada!

Sinceramente perdón! TT_TT

* * *

><p>D Gray Man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.<p>

* * *

><p>Los años pasaron rápidamente, dejando atrás al bebe que se paso a convertir en un hermoso niño de 6 años. Allen Cross Walker a diferencia de otros niños estudiaba en casa, debido a que cuando tenía 4, contrajo una extraña enfermedad que le llevo a estar meses internado en una clínica, siendo atendido por los mejores médicos del país, ya que los amigos de la familia y los padres del pequeño no repararon en gastos para que pudieran salvarlo, lo cual se logro después una delicada operación. Los padres del menor, aterrados, ante la idea de que le pudiera pasar algo a su niño, al salir de la clínica decidieron no dejarlo nunca solo, Mana, cuya profesión era la de compositor de las más hermosas melodías, se retiro por completo del medio para dedicarse exclusivamente a su pequeño. Mariam no dejo su trabajo, pero pidió que todos los casos, era detective criminalística, le fueran dados para resolverlos en la oficina o en su casa. Allen creció bajo la enseñanza de una institutriz, llamada Miranda Lotto.<p>

-…ahm...niños…-la mencionada, ahora tenía frente a ella no solo a su alumno, sino también a 4 niños más que habían entrado a visitar al pequeño-niños…

-Tsk!-gruño, molesto niño de japonés de 11 años, Yuu Kanda, que a pesar de los años no dejada su tono frio y gruñon, había ido a visitar a su pequeño y en camino se le pegaron su acosador (Alma), el conejo idiota (Lavi) y la china gritona (Leena Lee)- que quiere?

-Yuu!. No le hables así a Miranda-sensei-dijo molesto el pequeño castañito mientras hacia un adorable puchero-ustedes vinieron cuando yo todavía tenía clases con ella.

-Kya! Pero que mono eres Allen!-el pelirrojo no perdió el tiempo y abrazo con fuerza al castaño pero fue alejado al ser sujetado del cuello por nada más y nada menos que el demo…digo por el japonés-waa…Yuu…me…ahor…cas…

-Esa es la idea-respondió el otro con una sonrisa macabra-Baka-usagi

-Yuu! Deja en paz a Lavi-el pequeño Alma, insistía en llamar al otro por su primer nombre a pesar de que ya lo había golpeado más de una vez por eso-Yuu!

-Te dije que no me llames por mi nombre!

-Entonces Allen-kun-la china los había ignorado por que siempre era lo mismo con ellos, con tan solo 8 años edad la pequeña Leena Lee, sabía que aunque por mucho que quisiera Kanda no podría matar a Lavi (y en serio que el japonés quería), saco un papel de su mochila-hice este dibujo y mis demás compañeros me dijeron que estaba muy bonito, tú qué piensas?

-Lo mismo Leena-chan-dijo emocionado al ver el hermoso jardín que había dibujado la pequeña y alrededor muchos de niños-wa, nunca había visto tantos niños juntos…

….

El ambiente se torno tenso, ya que el pequeño castaño había puesto una mirada llena de ilusión para luego tornarse algo triste, con tan solo 6 años de edad, vivía encerrado en su casa y rara vez salía de casa, por lo tanto no tenía más amigos que los que estaban en esa sala, Komui también contaba, pero el ya tenía 14 así que no podía estar mucho por ahí por otras responsabilidades que tenia.

-…lo siento…-dijo de pronto la china con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-no debí decir nada Allen-kun

-waa no llores Leena-chan no es tu culpa!-exclamo alarmado el pequeño-yo me divierto mucho con ustedes así que no te preocupes, cada vez que ustedes me visitan son muy feliz así que no te pongas a llorar-después miro a sus otros amigos, Kanda seguía teniendo una mano en el cuello de Lavi y la otra en la cara de Alma-Yuu! Deja de golpearlos! Sabes que odio la violencia!

-Tsk!, ellos empezaron, molestándome-dijo molesto el japonés mientras los soltaba, si había algo que a su pequeño no le gustara, el no lo hacía, claro, no en frente de él, ya que más tarde se encargaría de que esos dos se la pagaran-donde esta Mana-san?

-Papi fue por Padre-el pequeño adoraba a sus padres, pero tenía predilección por Mana-Lo que pasa es que se le volvió a caducar la licencia y a Padre no le gusta tomar Taxi.

-Allen-sama-interrumpió de pronto la maestra que al verse ignorada, decidió mejor retirarse a ver a su novio, el cual era el jardinero de la casa-me retiro si necesita algo llame a las criadas, pero no salga de habitación por favor.

-De acuerdo Miranda-sensei-el castaño le dedico un reverencia a su maestra-por cierto salúdame a Krory-san!

-Allen-sama!-susurro ruborizada la mujer.

-jiji-el castañito al verla irse ser acerco a sus amigos-saben el otro día me entere que Miranda Sensei y Krory-san se van a casar!

-Waa! En serio!-la pequeña niña se ruborizo mientras se imaginaba a ella adulta, con un hermoso vestido de novia y su lado un hermoso Allen con un traje elegante-si, si acepto!

A los demás niños le salió una gota al verla chillar y dar vueltas.

-Ahora sé que Komui no es el único mal de la cabeza en esa la familia-susurro el pelirrojo mientras los demás asentían, miro al pequeño castaño y se le ocurrió algo-Allen-chan! Cásate conmigo!

-eh?-la cara del pequeño no tenia precio, se quedo helado y un pequeño rubor se formo en sus mejillas, mientras que la cara del japonés mostraba unas ganas de asesinar y empalar de la forma más dolorosa al pelirrojo-Lavi-baka! Pero que estás diciendo!

-Es que no me quieres!-expreso dramático el pelirrojo.

-Entonces si Lavi y Allen se casan-el pequeño karma miro al japonés, pero ni se asusto de la expresión asesina del otro-cásate conmigo Yuu!

-VETE A %$·%&/%&$&%&(/%%··!··)()(/!-sip, la respuesta no fue del todo apta para menores.

-Yuu! Esa boca!-dijo molesto y sorprendido el castaño, luego miro al acosador personal de Kanda-no me voy a casar con Lavi, Alma. Pero eso sí, yo los quiero a todos muchísimo!

-A todos!-exclamo sorprendido y algo triste el pelirrojo-incluso al temible Yuu!

-serás…!-el peli azul miro de forma asesina al pelirrojo de nuevo.

-Yuu no es temible Lavi! No le digas así! Yo le quiero mucho!-dijo molesto el castañito, logrando sonrojar al japonés-Yuu es como mi hermano.

El japonés se quedo helado ante esa respuesta, hermanos…eso era todo en la vida de su Allen?...

Al pasar los años, se dio cuenta que era cierto…que para el castaño no era más que un hermano. Pensó que tal vez no importaba tanto, ya que Allen permanecía a su lado, aunque sea de esa forma, además el chico nunca mostro interés por nadie y eso le dio tranquilidad. Claro, hasta que apareció **él**.

* * *

><p>Fin del Capitulo...<p>

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad disculpen el ENORME retraso que tuve pero lo que me sucedió fue serio…intentaron sobrepasarse conmigo, y fue un familiar, no logro nada pero bueno…entenderán porque me quede bloqueada. Me he podido recuperar así que estoy lista para continuar mis proyectos! No se preocupen en unos días más actualizo lagrimas de un ángel y empezare con su secuela.<p>

Se despide.

Eli Walker XD-para abreviar.


	5. Chapter 5

Lo siento, me he domorado mucho en actualizar! pero no he dejado abandonado el fic!,...me mu..muero de sueño...el instituo me esta matando...

espero que...les gsute...zzz

Disclameir:

D Gray Man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

><p>Capitulo:<p>

Los primeros rayos del sol, hicieron que abriera los ojos, escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros alegres, por un nuevo día, se encontraba en su amplia cama matrimonial, la sabana se deslizo permitiendo así ver el torso desnudo, los hermosos ojos plateados, que algún vez estuvieron lleno de brillo y vida, estaban opacos, el joven de 22 años se levantó sin importarte su desnudes y se encerró en el baño, dentro de este había un gran espejo el cual le permitió ver su deplorable estado, ojos hinchados, labios ligeramente ensangrentados, su rostro con un moretón en la mejilla y su cuello marcado por chupetones y cardenales.

-…-al verse bien, se dio cuenta, que era solo un recuerdo, de lo que alguna vez fue Allen, desde su matrimonio toda su vida había ido en picada-…me doy asco…

Lo único bueno que tenía en su vida, eran sus hijos, ver el rostro de su pequeño Aren le era reconfortante, pero la pequeña Yuu le provocaba un sentimiento, que aunque sabía que estaba mal, de terror total, ya que era la viva imagen de su marido y eso le espantaba trataba de querer a su hijos por igual, pero cuando veía a la pequeña niña frunciendo el ceño o haciendo ademanes idénticos a los de su padre, se espantaba, en cambio con Aren, era diferente, ya que era no solo su viva imagen, le provocaba una paz inmensa, y sus ojos, dios los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas cada vez que los veía, un hermoso dorado, mientras pensaba en eso, se había dedicado también a bañarse y arreglarse, al salir del baño, se vistió y se sentó en su cama, de su mesa de noche extrajo un pequeño cofre, en el cual había maquillaje, con el se encargaba de cubrir lo mejor posible sus golpes. De pronto escucho el llanto de un niño, se levanto de golpe.

-Aren!-era su pequeño quien lloraba y el buscaba ir a socorrerlo al llegar a la habitación pudo ver a la pequeña Yuu con el ceño fruncido mientras regañaba a su hermano- que paso?

-El baka de Aren se puso a saltar en la cama-expreso con desagrado la pequeña, el niño al ver a su oto-chan corrió a sus brazos-no seas tan llorón! Eres mayor que yo!

-Yuu no le hables así a tu hermano!-expreso molesto haciendo que la pequeña se tensara, al darse cuenta de los que hizo miro a su hija con arrepentimiento-discúlpame hija, es que hoy no amanecí bien, ya sabes, por el embarazo…

-…no…- ella no era tonta, desde siempre había visto como su oto-chan tenia preferencia por Aren, con esto ella no quería decir que él no la quisiera, con su oto-sama era otra historia, por momentos parecía que quería a su hermano, pero cuando el pequeño lo veía este mostraba un desprecio total-no te preocupes oto-chan.

-Ya te calmaste?-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hijo, el cual asintió-bien, que les parece si los alisto para que vayan a la escuela?

-Hai!

* * *

><p>-Y ya saben-expreso el peliblanco con suavidad mientras besaba la frente de sus pequeños-pórtense muy bien!<p>

-Hai!-dijeron a coro los pequeños mientras entraban a la limosina, veían a su progenitor acompañado por dos hombres corpulentos vestidos de negro-cuídate!

-…-cuando vio que su hijos se habían ido su dulce semblante cambio por uno más frio, vio a los hombres a su lado-voy a estar en el estudio, así que no me molesten.

-Allen-sama recuerde que no puede cerrar la puerta con llave.

-No es como si me fuera a escapar-dijo amargamente mientras ingresaba al estudio, cerró la puerta, sin seguro, no quería problemas con Kanda, se dirigió al asiento y antes de sentarse abrió un pequeño compartimiento el cual le dejo sacar una foto y luego se sentó frente a su hermoso piano, con sus manos abrazando la fotografía que tenía en sus manos, en ella, estaba la persona que amaba y amaría por el resto de su vida, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-mi amor…por qué…por qué te fuiste de…mi lado… y el de nuestro hijo…

Flash Back.

Se podía ver a un joven castaño de ojos plateados mirando el cartel de entrada, que anunciaba la inauguración de ese lugar, se sentía nervioso e inseguro.

-Leena Lee, estás segura que será en este lugar?-miro a su amiga la cual asintió con enorme alegría-la verdad es que no me esperaba que fuera en un club nocturno…

-Bueno a mí también me sorprendió al principio, pero es cierto-dijo animada la adolecente de cabellos verdes-se dice que se va a presentar en este lugar el legendario pianista "catorceavo".

-Quiero escucharlo…-susurro emocionado el joven de tan solo 15 años-siempre he escuchado su concierto por Cd's, pero saber que podría conocerlo en vio y en directo, es como un sueño.

-Yo te ayudare a cumplir tu sueño Allen-kun!-la chica ni corta ni perezosa saco un carnet-taran! Me costó algo, pero pude conseguir una identificación para que puedas entrar!

-Leena! Eso no está bien! Es ilegal!

-Pero es para que conozco a Catorceavo!-la chica hizo un puchero por el regaño-además, no pasa nada los conseguí de un conocido de Lavi!

-Pe-pero….-el joven castaño se mordió ligeramente su labio inferior-bu-bueno eta bien, pero segura que no va a pasar nada?

-Te lo aseguro Allen-kun-dijo emocionada la china-nada puede salir mal!

* * *

><p>-Buaaa! Todo salió mal!-lloraba a lagrima viva la peli verde, mientras que su amigo castaño estaba con un aura depresiva-l-l-lo siento Allen-kun! Buaaa.<p>

-No llores Leena-trato de reconfortar a su amiga, aunque la verdad es que él también estaba mal, no había podido ver a catorceavo, pues solo al entrar, los había detenido, pues las identificaciones habían sido muy falsas-matare a Lavi cuando lo vea…

-Ya silencio!-el gruñido del guardia los asusto, estaban una habitación siendo custodiados por el mencionado, pues al ser menores de edad no podían llevarlos a prisión, para alivio de los chicos-cuando termine el concierto, llamaremos a su padres y…

-YO SOLO QUERIA CONOCER A CATORCEAVO-grito muy enojado y frustrado el joven acstaño.

-Ma, maa, que pasa aquí?-la voz era de un apuesto hombre de 20 años, que ingresaba en ese momento-el concierto ya termino y los llantos de la joven se escuchan desde mi camerino.

-Ca-catorceavo-sama, lo siento!-dijo de pronto el hombre de seguridad-es que atrapamos a estos chiquillos tratando de ingresar con identificaciones falsas al bar.

Los mencionados jóvenes se había quedado mudos ante la presencia de la persona que había ido a ver, era muy atractivo de piel oscura y atrayentes ojos color dorado, su cabellos negro oscuro era corto, vestía un traje de gala ceñido a su cuerpo.

-ohh! ya veo-exclamo el pianista, mientras recibía las identificaciones-ahm, bien señorita…Isolina Gato Sardina?...y Cevino Sobretti?

Goterón por parte de los adultos, mientras que los chicos con un enorme sonrojo, una vena sobre sus frentes y un aura sombría tenía un pensamiento en común.

_Matarían a Lavi…_

-…hmp…jajajajajajajajajajaja-la risa del pianista retumbo por toda la habitación, el cual se sujetaba el estómago de la risa-a-ay-ah…ay dios! Esto es tan gracioso…jajajajajaja

Era oficial, Allen quería que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragase, su más grande ídolo no solo lo había descubierto como un criminal, sino que también se estaba riendo de ellos.

-Lo-l-lo siento…-después de un rato de había calmado, miro a los jóvenes y sonrió con diversión-en verdad que me han animado, ey tú! Sácalos.

-q-que pero señor íbamos a llamar a su padres para que se lo lleven.

-No es necesario yo mismo los llevare a sus casas-dijo mientras se acercaba a los adolescentes-les parece bien?

-pe-p-pero, no, nos va a delatar?-exclamo asombrada la peli verde-cometimos un delito…

-Sip, lo sé-respondió el otro animado-pero considerando que, el lindo castañito dijo que solo quería conocerme, pues creo que puede pasar no crees?

-…-el castaño estaba sonrojadisimo, pues que el otro le había escuchado y además le había dicho 'lindo'-…gra-gr-gracias..

-…-la peliverde vio esta su oportunidad para redimirse con su amigo-sabes! Allen-kun es tú más grande fan! Tiene todos sus discos y siempre ha sido su sueño conocerlo

-LEENA!

-Oh! Es un gusto-dijo con diversión el pianista, tomo la mano del castaño y se la beso-mucho gusto mi 'más grande fan', soy catorceavo pero puedes decirme, Neah.

Fin del capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

eh? ah?-levanta su cara de la mesa del computador-e-es-espero que les haya gustado!, tratare de actulizar pronto =w=, no digo más pork estoy a punto de caerme de sueño =_=.

Dejen reviews!...

Atte: Eli...zzzzzz


End file.
